The Realm of Neptune
by Ivy Tides
Summary: The Seven of the Prophecy think they have sealed the Doors of Death but unbeknownst to them there lies another door, a fail safe in case the Doors of Death were destroyed. And it resides in a place where no god dares venture, where no mortal can reach in their dreams. Can a girl with troubles that extend beyond life help the Seven get the new door under control?
1. Demons are a Girl's Best Fiend

_Disclaimer: i do not own the heroes of olympus/percyjackson and the olympians stories or character, but if i did then i would give Leo puns...just so many puns_

* * *

If I had known that life would be crueler than any foe I had ever faced on the battle field, if I had known that it would be more painful than any fatal soul-slaying disease ever created by heaven and hell then I would have preferred not to be born at all.

My so-called life wasn't even a life at all. It seemed that from birth I was cursed as a walking tragedy. A human closer to death, than to humanity.

But that never bothered me, it still doesn't. I never liked humanity anyway. We always thought that we were better, more powerful than nature itself. If humanity knew what I did, then can you imagine how people would react if they knew that their lives were in the hands of deities with the emotional range of hormonal teenagers. Not to mention their offspring, who might I add are literal hormonal teenagers.

I am unfortunately one of those offspring and I hate it. I hate it simply because it has made me into a monster and has caused every good thing in my life to die. And this is the story of how I lost it all.

I am Aruna Jinx Kasei and I am part god. I am, despite my exceptionally dysfunctional family, am far from divine. I am at best a soulless creature wearing the face of a human being.

A wolf in sheep's clothing living amongst the sheep, yet not even a wolf at all. That is what I was, what I still am.

A series of grave and ironically unfortunate events caused me to become the person I am. These events, these atrocities began long before they started to mean anything in terms of my destiny. But the first time these events, these trials began to matter was the night I met a god.

Let me be frank here and most likely somewhere down the line contradict myself in stating that I have never felt whole, in fact I have felt too whole. Like there were too many of me within my body. But the funny thing is that they weren't me but different versions of me, like alternate personalities. It just never made me feel right, feel like a proper human being.

And I wouldn't know I wasn't a proper human being until much later, well to be precise about six hours later, with a god by side and some serious magical mojo on my hips and wrists.

And who would have guessed that the thing that scared me the most, the thing that called my humanity in question would be the very feeling, the very thing that would kill me in the end.

Though the thought of me having an ounce of humanity within me makes me laugh a little. I'm not the cleanest of whistles, the most pious angels in the garrison. To be truthfully honest as I have been since this introduction began, I am the bringer of trouble, the cause to all the problems that plague me.

And these troubles just pale in comparison to the world of pain I had inherited the night of the concert. The night I learnt that the lines between heaven and hell were not as thick as I thought. After that night mythology and reality were basically the same thing to me.

The lightning rumbled overhead, and the loud crash of thunder blended in with deep bass tones resonating out of the speakers and the clang of the brass colored cymbals.

The gig was for some washed up local high school band that lucked out in getting booked for a mini concert.

They weren't bad but they weren't good per say. I mean the lead singer could hold a tune and the band didn't make my ears bleed but I don't know something about them just didn't click for me.

That being said my kind of music usually had some sort of screaming within it so maybe I am biased.

Truthfully if it was up to me i would be at home sleeping in my Styrofoam reinforced cardboard box. Yeah, cardboard box house. I'm what you would called homeless. I am also all alone in the world with not many friends and no family...at least not any more.

But i digress, it's not important right now. What is or was important was the fact that the concert was where everything happened. More importantly it was where i would meet one of the most important people in my life.

"Isn't this great!" Julia Democulous, my best friend yelled in my ear.

I feigned a smile at her and held my thumbs up. Julia had dragged me there to the concert, simply because she had a crush on the drummer of the band. I said i didn't mind but i did. I didn't do well in crowded places, full of people.

I was suffocating, drowning almost within the crowded venue. And for some reason the thought of drowning just didn't sit well within me. I felt as if drowning was so unnatural, as if it goes against my nature.

"Hey they are taking a break between sets! I'm gonna go talk to the drummer! Be right back! Wish me luck!" Julia patted me on my arm, and sashayed across the purple vinyl floors.

"I have never seen vampires in teenage nightclubs. But the way some of these young adults novels are going, well it doesn't surprise me one bit." a husky voice from my left growled.

I snapped my head to look at the voice, err the face connected to the voice.

His sun colored hair twisted, and curled like leaves in a summer breeze over his forehead and tumbled down, almost reaching his shoulders. The black leather of his jacket stretched over his broad shoulders and hung long down by his knees, almost like a trench coat. It was open and showed his light grey cotton t-shirt underneath. His legs were hidden by the dark of the club and the table obstructing my view.

His rain water stained eyes were following Julia. My eyes narrowed as i followed his train of sight.

"Hey, that's my friend you're talking about." i growled, slamming my fist unto the table. A couple of nearby people looked over but paid me no attention.

"Yeah, i know. She's a little vampire isn't she? Or are you so blind that you can't see it, princess?" Liquid nitrogen must've been injected into my bloodstream, because my blood ran cold as his condescending tone washed over me.

I took a step closer to the table and glared down at him from my five feet, ten inches height. I didn't allow people to talk about Julia like that, not just because she was my close friend but because she was a genuinely nice person.

When Julia learnt about my unfortunate living conditions, she didn't report me to the authorities or to her parents or to some other insane adult who thought that they could choose what was best for me, when they really didn't know what was best. She just let me be, and helped me in some not so discreet ways without me ever asking her. Not that I would have asked, I'm too proud to beg for help.

"Don't call me princess and don't call my friend a vampire." I growled out through my teeth.

He raised his hands in defense with a little sly grin.

"Alright you're right, i was wrong. She isn't a vampire, _exactly_, she's a Mormo. A Greek vampire. And darlin she's hunting for your blood. And what rich, ichor filled blood that is." The guy winked at me. This stuck up, weird insulting little twerp-a-derp actually winked at me.

I growled deeper in my throat, and was just about to grab him when a hand from behind touched my shoulder. I turned around and looked at Julia. Only Julia wasn't Julia. Oh she was wearing Julia's clothes and her signature sunshine yellow headband, as well the hair color was the exact same as Jules', but it wasn't Julia.

Her skin was the color of fresh ash and snow all churned together, like some carcinogenic ridden ice cream slush. He skin had hairline fractures running up and down it, breaking her image like glass. And her eyes were burning pits of black fire. She gave me a smile, one that was all teeth. More specifically it was all incisors, each lined up perfectly like little uniform soldiers ready for the kill.

"Hey is this guy bothering you? Want me to take care of it Aru?" Julia licked her lips, a normally innocent gesture turned sinister by the protrusion of his forked tongue running red streaks over her lips.

The tang of salt and metal hit my nose in thin tendrils. Blood, there was blood on her lips. My eyes flickered over to the drummer who was nowhere to be seen. I looked back and Julia and behind me at the guy who wore a halfway look between a snarl and a smirk.

"Nah we're good. Having a little…political discussions about the way the allies should interact. And who are allies and who are foes. You know politics and what not." He got up and threw an arm over my shoulder and bent down next to me.

"Oh wow, okay but I hope you don't mind me stealing her for just a little second, mmkay?" Julia smiled again, and gripped my wrist.

I snatched my hand back. And looked at my wrist and then back up at her. Her face was still distorted and my inability to grasp the fact that my friend literally was some weird vampire, dead looking thing just wasn't sitting well within my stomach.

That is if it really was my friend.

"Hey Jules, what was that thing I told to never tell anybody. Can you tell me what it was I told you?" I asked cautiously. Only Julia would know the thing.

"You told me to never say it out loud. Why are you asking about that so suddenly?" She looked at me through squinting eyes, curiosity sparking within them. She looked down at herself after a time and then looked up at me.

A rough bone-scraping laugh rang out of her throat and silvery red tears dripped down her face.

That sharp tang of metal and salt bit into my nose and coated the back of my tongue. _She wept blood!_

"So you can see me in my true form eh little _partem dei_? Took you long enough. Do you know what it was like, waiting all this time? Well the wait is over, I was gonna wait a little while longer until you turned seventeen I mean what's a few months when you have been waiting years? Hmm though I did enjoy our friendship while it lasted I am quite thirsty. You could almost say that I have a certain…taste for blood." She gave out a squawk of a laugh.

The guy, whose name I yet to learn stepped in front of me and pulled something long and golden out of his coat. He turned around and gave me a dry withering look.

"See blood sucking vampire girl. Just like I said. Maybe next time you'll listen to me eh princess? Your father would just be thrilled to know that his daughter is basically like his son. Kelp for thoughts. Sheesh and we bet you would be the smart one. Guess we are all screwed now."

* * *

**Author's NOte: Well i would like to say thank you anyone who reads this! Ha i know its not great but i hope to write it better as the chapters progress. Secondly i would like to say that this will not become a OC and cannon character love story. Actually the way i have it worked out my character will not have any romance at all...like none that is unless you guys the readers actually want that... I will however have the other canon character have their little romancey story... and this story takes place hmm maybe house of hades ish?! idk about the timeline i havent really worked that in yet. **

**ANyway thank you very much once again and please read/review :)**


	2. Death and the Maiden

Julia's sharpened teeth glinted purple under the bright neon lights as she threw back her head and emitted a blood chilling laugh. She lifted her long chipped claws to her face, their tips stained a dark rust color.

"How pathetic. Epiales, did you really that you could beat me? You, such a minor god think that you could beat me? You're are barely a god at all. How many prayers do you get, how many sacrifices? Even in the days where we reigned supreme, when we were the only gods you were still weak." Julia sneered, as she began circling us.

I moved in closer to him, my hands shaking as she moved around us. My mind was blank, I couldn't focus. The world spun around me, as the music danced in my ears. What was going on? My best friend had just turned into a demon, and some boy that I had just met had some gold thing in his hand. And they were talking about gods and sacrifices.

The world swam in front of my eyes as the smell of blood and a thousand different perfumes swirled around my nose. Bile rose up in my throat, burning my throat on its way up. I lurched forward, and grabbed unto his black trench coat.

"Epiales, please. I feel sick, I think. I think I'm going to throw up." I mumbled into his coat.

"Epiales, how are you going to save her? He feels sick doesn't she. Her pallor, it's paled. Her eyes, they're going blind. Save her Epiales, save her." Julia mocked, her voice ringing in my ears.

"What? What did you do?" he growled.

"You wouldn't believe what Mormo poison can do to people when giving it to them in small doses over the years. Does the body wonders. Make them stronger, better but slowly kills them." Julia laughed a whisper of a laugh.

"You…you poisoned me? But Jules I thought. Jules we were friends." I stumbled out, my words falling heavy from my tongue.

"Oh darling, we were. But the thing is sometimes the wolf needs to protect the sheep in order to get a good meal when _he _wants it." Jules clucked.

My stomach whirled within me when she said meal. My best friend of three years considered me a meal, one she could cultivate and use until the time was right, until she was hungry enough o eat me.

"Glad to know I'm such a delicacy." I mumbled as the world lurched around me. I watched the floor move within my vision.

Julia leaned in and snapped her jaws at me, her teeth coming within an inch of my forearm. She hissed a giggle and continued walking.

"How you holding up back there sweetheart?" Epiales growled, his eyes staying on Julia the whole time.

"Fine, fine. I've just learnt that I'm a tasty meal. One my former best friend wishes to eat. Just lovely." I burped slightly, feeling the vile push its way up my throat. I clamped a hand over my mouth, and tried to stay as still as possible.

Which was hard being that my legs felt like jelly, and the ground wobbled too much for my liking. The edges of my vision began turning black and I could no longer focus. My lungs constricted and I couldn't breathe.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

I could hear my heart beat slowing down in my ears, my body pulsing to that fatal beat.

Boom!

My vision dimmed even more, the faces of the onlookers, and Julia becoming more faint.

Boom!

The picture turned fuzzy, and the world pitched upwards.

Boom!

The world turned completely black and I felt myself slump forward.

Boom!

I felt nothing after that.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well here is chapter 2, and im not quite so pleased with it but i am, but i am not. Next chapter will be very interesting because I am bringing in a point of view of a new set of character that will be pivotal and very interesting. We haven't met them before but they do play a significant part of our heroine's past.**

**PLease Read and Review, but please no flames. **


	3. Welcome to Ghost Vale

We existed but didn't at the same time. We were whole yes broken, damaged. Forgotten but not lost. Here and yet there. We weren't sure what had happened but somehow after the incident we continued on. Not exactly the way we wanted to but we were grateful none the less.

We were Garret and Senon Kasei, the brothers of Aruna. More than that we were the twin brothers of Aruna and we shouldn't exist within the same plane as her. See we had died a few years ago in an incident we cannot fully remember. It must be a side effect of being dead or something. Or it might be our sister.

Our existence depended on her. She wasn't normal, Aruna was even more abnormal than most of the people like us. We both knew she wasn't normal from the day she was born and though we tried our best to keep her on the mindset that she was, we didn't do a very good job of it.

In fact we did a terrible job of it. We made it even worse when had died. It must have been some sort of back up plan in case any of us died before prerequisite time but I doubt if anyone thought more than one of us would die.

Truthfully we are not quite sure where to begin with our story. The fact that somehow we play a part in this story somewhat baffles us.

Perhaps a description, a derivation of the two of us would be helpful not that you'll see us narrate from a perspective other than that of a joint mind that we share. Yes, a joint mind for although we are apart of the Kasei triplets, we are twins.

Perhaps starting from there would be a good place.

Well to start off is…more difficult than we thought.

Let us begin by saying that Garret and Senon, that we are in looks the same age as Aruna. And this is only because of Aruna herself. It seems that everything we do and everything we presently are is because of her.

Ever since she was little she was unable to let go of things, especially things important to her. It seems that we, are one of the most important things to her, and even in death she cannot let us be.

Typical of our silly, stubborn sister.

She had always been like that, stubborn and silly.

But we are off topic and we should probably start by describing ourselves though we find it to be difficult because whenever referring to ourselves, we have problems differentiating between each other. For Senon refers to himself as I and Garret refers to his brother as he and vice versa. Perhaps a third person narrative of each other would be good for us, though we find this kind of thinking, this kind of living to be tiring but necessary.

Senon, the eldest of our siblings would be situated at about 6 feet in height, made of a muscular build with longish shaggy hair that he wore pushed back from his face. His pointed chin and high cheek bones gave him a modelesque look about him and his green eyes were piercing. Sharp and shone with an amused light of someone who would watch everything and know the secrets of the universe if he just observed long enough.

Senon was serious and dressed like his exterior, crisp sharp, intelligent. Even as kids, Senon could be seen running around wearing a pair of clear rimmed glasses perched on his nose (despite his almost perfect vision), a pale color button down shirt, and clean black trousers.

How Senon managed to stay so clean for so long, despite their dirty surroundings was a mystery to all, even himself.

Garret however, well Garret was something to behold. A spectacle of sorts. Garret had the same facial structure as Senon, however his larger eye and longer hair made Garret seem prettier, closer in looks to his sister than his brother.

Garret wore his chin length hair pulled back in to a messy ponytail and had paint splashed haphazardly all over him. His eyes always reflected the bright light of the sun and he smiled frequently and always.

Garret, though he was seldom to admit it, was the most attractive out of the three Kasei siblings. Prettier than Aruna, and more handsome, more model like than Senon.

Perhaps it was genes but we, both know now that it was the mere influence of his patrons that made Garret beautiful.

And like his patrons Garret dressed lavishly, not gaudy or flamboyant in anyway but he dressed beautifully. He usually traipsed about wearing an art smock, covered in whatever medium he worked with that day, black jeans and some loose fitting cotton shirt he had managed to scourge from the Thrift Shop down the street from where their little cardboard home lay. And he wore his prized possession, his vintage leather bomber jacket around his shoulders, never fully on him except when he slept at night.

Garret as artistic, gifted in art forms. Well all except cooking, that he couldn't do to save his life. It is probably one of his most obvious flaws, all of which he could probably list on his fingers.

Modesty aside, Garret was a bit of a bragger, and only slightly self-centered.

Senon was quite the opposite, he exceled at all things academic, cooking included (because all cooking was, was simply chemistry and biology). Senon however was less about how good he was and cared more about how much better he could be. So thereby Senon was modest in extremes and Garret liked to brag…but only by a bit.

Like didn't really begin for us, Senon and Garret until we died. What happened to us immediately, in the Underworld we didn't remember but what happened after, well it was like we had never even died.

We followed our sister and we protected her whenever was needed. We kept her from danger and tended to her, held her when she cried. We were her protectors. However she never knew this. One being is because she cannot see us and two because we dare not show ourselves to her.

People keep others inside of them, and like ghosts they haunt them. And sometimes when hauntings begin those that are haunted are riven to insanity. And our poor sister would be driven to the brink of madness had she seen us.

She blames herself for our deaths and we'd give her the ammunition that she need to pull the trigger so to speak if we were to ever show ourselves.

ITS OUR FAULT WE DIED, NOT HERS. But we can never tell her that, we can never reveal anything to her, for if we did what would happen to her? She would be tormented by the ghost she had kept within herself.

We believed ourselves to be the gun and the ammunition that would kill her. We were the ire and the flame, the white noise at the back of her head that forever buzzed in her conscious and screamed in her subconscious.

We were the root of all her problems.

And there is a buzzing noise, right there. The walls of our conscious closed in on us, and things became black.

Things are wrong, and we are wrong.

We are abominations.

NO.

Something is wrong.

Wrong with us.

Aruna is not alright.

Therefore we are not alright.

But then again we are not anything, neither here nor there so how could be alright if we don't even exist really.

Not really.

* * *

**Uthors note:**

**okay well this is a crappy chapter and im sorry you have to deal with it but i hope that the way i have written reveals somewhat the state of Senon and Garret. I wanted their mental state as well of state of being to rely upon how Aruna is physically so i tried to reflect that in my chapter. As the chapter went on things got more and more nonsensical and they became more i hope i revealed some of their past as well as their kind of situation. (note patrons is very important to our plot)**

**Anyways im sorry this chapter is poor but next chapter we will have some more of our wonderously sassy heroine and maybe some more will be revealed. and i will try and write this sooner, im sorry i was preoccupied with Hunter on Olympus my Spn/Pjo crossover.**

**Also hey if you guys want to know more about this story (or have want to ask some questions about any of my fics) and are on tumblr then tag your question with 'huntas on olympus' and i'll reply/answer it (also i'll prbs check out your blog and folow you on it)!**

**So yes thanks for reading, please R&R, and dont yell at me too much for the terribleness of this chapter!**

**Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
